camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dragon's Revenge - The Camelot Campaign Guide
Are you seeking information regarding the new quests available for "A Dragon's Revenge?" Then look no further! The Camelot Campaign Guide is here to help: A Dragon's Revenge is drawing to a close. In recent weeks, quite a few new rewards have been introduced, which are available primarily to those who have participated in many aspects of the campaign. This guide should help you get started on achieving these rewards, allowing you to embark confidently upon the path to Dragonslaying glory. Cloak of Might or Magic The kings have granted a reward to those who have assisted tirelessly in the reconstruction efforts. The town leaders are overseeing these efforts, and will grant the king's boon. Mayor Palastam is in charge of the Ludlow Reconstruction, and offers the following quests: Dousing the Flames: (level 40) Gather water elementals in Cornwall. Old Stones: (level 47) Gather stone in Lyonesse. Living Wood: (level 47) Gather wood in Lyonesse. Stolen Supplies: (level 47) Retrieve supplies from the Dragonsworn camps in Dartmoor. Barkeep Kanar is in charge of the Vasudheim Reconstruction, and offers the following quests: Melting the Ice: (level 40) Gather fire elementals in Muspelheim. Old Stones: (level 47) Gather stone in Raumarik Living Wood: (level 47) Gather wood in Raumarik Stolen Supplies: (level 47) Retrieve supplies from the Dragonsworn camps in Malmohus. Master Lucyn is in charge of the Ardee Reconstruction, and offers the following quests: Cleansing with Light: (level 40) Gather light spirits in the Bog of Cullen. Old Stones: (level 47) Gather stone in the Cursed Forest. Living Wood: (level 47) Gather wood in the Cursed Forest Stolen Supplies: (level 47) Retrieve supplies from the Dragonsworn camps in Sheeroe Hills. On completion of all four quests, the town leader will grant players a Cloak of Might or Magic designed by the King's herald. This reward is limited to the duration of the campaign. Variations may be made available in future campaigns. The Medal of Honor The kings have also been in touch with the Dragonslayers, and means to grant the realm's highest honor to those who have participated most valiantly in the realm's defense. Elia in Grimspound will recognize players for the following tasks: Face the raiders (level 47) Defend Humberton from dragon minion attack. Once more, to Humberton (level 47) Defend Humberton from an adolescent dragon. The Great Hunt (level 49) Take the fight to the adolescent dragons in Dartmoor. Skipta in Svarhamr will recognize players for the following tasks: Face the raiders (level 47) Defend Huginfel from dragon minion attack. Once more, to Huginfel (level 47) Defend Huginfel from an adolescent dragon. The Great Hunt (level 49) Take the fight to the adolescent dragons in Malmohus Lirazal in Tailtiu will recognize players for the following tasks: Face the raiders (level 47) Defend Tir na mBeo from dragon minion attack. Once more, to Tir na mBeo (level 47) Defend Tir na mBeo from an adolescent dragon. The Great Hunt (level 49) Take the fight to the adolescent dragons in Sheeroe Hills. Once you have completed these tasks, you can return to the towns you have defended to receive your reward. See Sir Gregory in Humberton keep, Thaelen in Huginfel, and Falorn in Tir na mBeo. This reward is given in times of trouble for outstanding service, so it will only be available during the culmination stage of a campaign. The New Towns With attention focusing on the dragon homelands, contact has been made with the residents of those lands. Gaining the trust of these new allies is the key to attaining many rich rewards. Grimspound in Dartmoor is the home of the Stonecrush. Koz, the Stonecrush Emissary, is your first point of contact, offering: Common Ground (level 35) Prove yourself to the Stonecrush, gaining neutral faction. Stonecrush Smash (level 47) Perform additional services, gaining experience and faction. Cadwallon Madoc and Gertrude Madoc provide further assistance, with repeatable quests: The Road to Grimspound (level 48) Help clear the way so more adventurers can arrive safely. A Delivery for Home (level 48) Transport resources back home to Avalon. Svarhamr in Malmohus is the home of the Dragonbane Svartalf. Storr, the Dragonbane Svartalf Emissary is your first point of contact. If you are already neutral or friendly with the other Svartalf in the realm, speaking with him will give you a head start on your efforts here: Common Ground (level 35) Prove yourself to the Dragonbane Svartalf, gaining neutral faction. Triggering a Distraction (level 47) Perform additional services, gaining experience and faction. Kiaja and Eerla offer further quests: The Road to Svarhamr (level 48) Help clear the way so more adventurers can arrive safely. A Letter for Home (level 48) Transport a letter back home to Aegirhamn Tailtiu in the Sheeroe Hills is home to the Azure. Cailean the Azure Emissary can get you started here, offering: Common Ground (level 35) Prove yourself to the Azure, gaining neutral faction Whispering Light (level 47) Perform additional services, gaining experience and faction. Cairn and Ellehara offer additional quests: The Road to Tailtiu (level 48) Help clear the way so more adventurers can arrive safely. A Gift for Home (level 48) Transport a gift home to Domnann. In addition to these quests designed especially to grant you faction, any quest you discover within the bounds of the dragon zones will grant significant faction. More difficult quests and non-repeatable quests grant faction in larger amounts. Killing the named adolescent dragons and named minions will grant larger amounts of faction as well. In general, more difficult mobs are worth more. Dragonslayer Armor Once you have attained the cloak and the medal and gained friendly reputation with your realm's new allies, you are on your way to achieving the Dragonslayer Armor. But though you have proven yourself to the Dragonslayer with your success against the dragons, you also must truly impress the leaders of the new factions. In Grimspound there are several important people: Keranne offers A History in Stone (level 49) which sends you to hunt some of the more dangerous giants: You must then reach sufficient faction for Dannen to believe that Grogotos is ready to trust you. When you become able to use the teleporter, you are nearly to this level of faction. A single additional completion of either of the repeatable faction quests should bring you over the cusp at that point. Dannen then offers Moran the Mighty (level 49) which has you facing a powerful giant. If you have the cloak, the medal, and have completed the Moran the Mighty quest, you may speak with Elia. She will grant you your reward: the Dragonslayer armor. Go to Svarhamr to finish your work in Midgard. Stefar offers Battles in the Mist (level 49) which sends you to hunt some of the more dangerous werewolves. You must then reach sufficient faction for Kiaja to believe that Raxnathor is ready to trust you. When you become able to use the teleporter, you are nearly to this level of faction. A single additional completion of either of the repeatable faction quests will bring you over the cusp at that point. Kiaja then offers Yar the Firstborn (level 49) in which you fight the most powerful of werewolves. If you have the cloak, the medal, and have completed the Yar the Firstborn quest you may speak with Skipta. She will grant you your reward: the Dragonslayer armor. Tailtiu is your destination in Sheeroe. Tristram Callaghan offers Heir to a Lost Homestead (level 49) asking you to kill strong glimmers. You must then reach sufficient faction for Cleuram to believe that Azure Sonfinin is ready to trust you. When you become able to use the teleporter, you are nearly to this level of faction. A single additional completion of either of the repeatable faction quests should bring you over the cusp at that point. Cleuram then offers Maldahar the Glimmer Prince (level 49) setting you against a formidable glimmer. If you have the cloak, the medal, and you have completed Maldahar the Glimmer Prince you may speak with Lirazal. She will grant you your reward: the Dragonslayer Armor. Per the Updated guide: If you have completed Maldahar the Glimmer Prince you may speak with Chareos. He will offer the Great Hunt Quest. When that is completed, he will grant you your reward: a piece of the Dragonslayer Armor. You may then go on to the weapon quest, or repeat the armor quest to complete your set. Dragonslayer Weapons Those who have received Dragonslayer armor can then work to achieve Dragonslayer weapons. First they must attain proper faction. Each town has a merchant who sells Dragonbane weapons. When you reach the proper faction, he will also sell a stone that allows you to return instantly to their town. When you are able to purchase this stone, you should be qualified for the final quest. Players must also be level 50. Elia will offer the Dragonslayer quest in Albion. Skipta will offer the Dragonslayer quest in Midgard. Lirazal will offer the Dragonslayer in quest in Hibernia. Once you have completed that quest, you may return to your dragonslayer. They will offer a selection of weapons appropriate to your class. Category:Quest/Task Category:Gameplay